


曲率飞行

by MuxuM



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuxuM/pseuds/MuxuM
Summary: 车速很慢的小车
Relationships: 2YG - Relationship, 2younggirl, wheesa
Kudos: 10





	曲率飞行

「惠真啊、惠真……」

安惠真刚打开门，就被这头来势汹汹却可怜巴巴的小狗狗撞到怀里，丁辉人双手挂在安惠真的肩膀上，不安分的头在自己的颈窝磨蹭着，浑身上下几乎湿透了，原本宽松的白衬衫湿漉漉地贴在身上，勾勒出慌乱的线条，漂亮的蓝色头发沿着身体不断地向下滴着水，仿佛落难的人鱼小姐，狼狈得不成样子。

一切发生的太过突然，安惠真还来不及招架，只好慢慢把她扶到沙发上躺下，用手背贴了贴辉人的额头，是一片冰冷。

这冰冷的温度告诉着安惠真在这场大雨里发生的故事，已经躺下的辉人还在不断呼唤着惠真的名字，她的眼神也像淋过大雨淅淅沥沥而来，挂着朦胧的雾气，却穿过层层迷雾直直地看着眼前的人。「惠真啊，惠真……为什么？」

今天的一切太反常了，可安惠真心里最清楚不过，自己早晚要面对这一切，早在上周那一刻微妙的氛围开始，累计十二年的友谊在那一秒钟仿佛结下了邪恶的果实，在自己心中不断膨胀、嘶吼着要突破枷锁战胜她们的理智，她感到前所未有的迷惘。

而她，和那颗邪恶的种子，早晚会越过所有阻碍，近乎野蛮地卷土重来。

「先别说了，洗个澡吧，不然会感冒的。」安惠真轻轻揉了揉辉人的头发。

辉人紧紧闭上了双眼，分不清是雨水或是泪水在她的脸颊滑落，冲刷过那颗精致的泪痣跌落地面。她长长地叹了口气，「等我一下。」

浴室的水声和窗外的雨声在安惠真的四周环绕，紧凑而混乱的节奏扰得她本就浓雾一样不明朗的思绪更加纠缠不清，如果上个月没有在聚会上酒后的一吻，也许她们还可以继续做彼此最好的、最单纯的朋友……

在别人眼里，她们是相伴十二年形影不离的朋友，简单的一个吻又能奈何？

是啊，我们是朋友，是彼此最信得过的朋友，本来只是一个惩罚游戏中最简单的一个吻，简单到双唇触碰就可以完成任务，可是辉人的嘴唇却那样软，在酒精的催化下仿佛化身恶魔，撕裂了两人一直恪守的边界，像要将她们拉下无尽的深渊……

「哇，我们辉人妮长大了吧，看起来很会呢。」朋友们简单哈拉了几句就继续进行这热闹的聚会。可是有什么东西，却在两人心中慢慢崩开。

安惠真这才发现自己原来是个不够诚实又自私地害怕失去的胆小鬼，所以她选择了逃避，她选择逃避她的温柔目光，逃避两人一贯的默契与一切的稀松平常。对她来说，做的最后一件错事，就是逃避。

安惠真在床上安静地听着雨声，心跳却早已乱了节奏。

丁辉人从浴室出来，穿着两个人一起旅行时自己送给惠真的白色睡裙，左胸口的位置印着的那朵小小的黄色花朵随着胸口的起伏轻轻摇曳着。

她带着一种安惠真从未见过的坚定走来，用手臂困住安惠真，让她无处可逃。

然后她盯着她。

她死死地盯着她，像要把她的模样刻进心底一样。

她温柔地盯着她，像守护着童年的那朵木兰花一样。

她痛苦地盯着她，像是就要没有明天一样。

她盯着她。

她用海妖般摄人心魄的声音轻轻说着：「为什么要躲着我？你敢不敢正视你自己，也正视我们的感情？」丁辉人微弱地叹了一口气，微弱到仿佛这声叹息未曾存在过，然后咬了咬自己的下唇。安惠真知道这是她不为外人所知的、敏感脆弱的小习惯。「哪怕就一次…… 」

窗外的雨声渐渐停下，世界变得好安静，除了丁辉人这重重砸在安惠真心上的一字一句，这样安静的全世界和安静的丁辉人，仿佛只是在等安惠真的一个回答。

「我想，我们是朋友……」她的声音颤抖着，闪躲的眼神却引诱着眼前人陷入温柔隐忍的陷阱。

丁辉人用左手轻轻靠近安惠真的右脸，却在即将触碰的时候又收回，「我们不能，是另一种朋友吗？」她低下头，长长的睫毛在安惠真的眼前忽闪忽闪。

在她一呼一吸间产生一股奇怪的电流穿过安惠真的身体，她的瞳孔开始收缩，眼前的她太过清晰，她湿漉漉的额头，她多情的眼角，她写满故事的泪痣，她若隐若现的单边酒窝，她脖子上和自己一样的Caddo纹身，她脖颈下方引人深陷的阴影和曲线……

这些画面在安惠真的眼中无声地燃烧着。

安惠真的脸上泛起难以名状的粉红，眼神变得迷离又坚定。「你已经征服了我的情感，还要征服我的理智吗？」右手穿过她的蓝色头发抚摸着后颈，稍微用力就将两人的距离拉近，她轻轻的闭上眼，然后用她的唇本能地探索着她的唇。

—— 如果不能一起翱翔，那就选择一起坠落吧。

丁辉人终于等来了对方的回应，手臂上振动着双翅的黄色蝴蝶吞没了那个平日里单纯无害的可爱狗狗，她正化身为漂亮的蝴蝶妖精，深色的瞳孔中充斥着绝对的占有欲，不同于上次的蜻蜓点水，这一次她要将她全部占有，绝对地占有，她要那个高傲的女王，也在此刻对她俯首称臣。

她用灵活的舌头撬开她的口腔，侵占、掠夺每一处原本只属于她的领地。柔软的唇将她的理智淹没，她尽全身力气深深地吻住她，让安惠真融化在她痴缠的吻中，全面摧毁着她的防线。

丁辉人，才是那个最致命的杀手。

在绵长的吻过后，安惠真的嘴唇有些红肿，不争气的眼泪爬过自己引以为傲的脸颊痣，凌乱的黑发也掩盖不了愈发发烫的脸颊，红得像一朵在烈火中绽放的蔷薇。丁辉人靠近了她的右耳耳侧，那个无数次与她温柔耳语的地方，而这次的信号却带着诱惑和危险。

她说，「惠真啊，我想要你。」

丁辉人沿着安惠真的泪痕一点一点吻过去，双唇夹住安惠真的耳垂温柔地啃噬撕咬，又继续缓缓向下移动，用灵活的舌头舔舐着扫荡过颈侧象征着两人感情的「Caddo」纹身，恶作剧般地在纹身旁留下粉红的痕迹，随后用牙齿衔住安惠真的睡衣吊带来褪除这片碍事的布料，看着身下这朵蔷薇在自己的掌控之中逐渐盛放出妖冶姿态，看着不可一世的骄傲女王在她的身下放下尊严和伪装，她要她完全属于自己。

对方的动作很温柔却也很迅速，安惠真的衣服不知不觉中已经被褪到腰部，她感到自己正升腾起一团炽热的火焰，燃烧着的身体接触到冰冷的空气让她不自觉地战栗，急需名为丁辉人的解药来将自己拯救，完全听从了本能的双手毫无规律地在丁辉人的身上抚摸挣扎，尖锐的指甲在对方白皙的后背上留下几道淡粉色的划痕，却让这只蝴蝶妖精更加放纵。

丁辉人的下巴在安惠真的小腹上画着莫名的曲线，一只手抚摸着安惠真的后颈另一只则覆盖在她的女王引以为傲的丰满之处转着圈圈，邪恶的念头涌上心头，她忽然停下来抬起她明亮的眼睛注视着安惠真，微微挑眉「你呢？你想要我吗？」

她的头发剐蹭过她赤裸的皮肤让安惠真感到刺刺的痒，安惠真涨红了脸，紧紧地咬着自己的下唇，她怎么可以这样问她！她怎么可以用这样天真无邪的眼神来问她……

于是她别过头，躲开她的眼神，几乎是从牙缝中挤出来：「丁辉人你……嗯……别伤我自尊…… 」

我最信任最依赖的人，一直是你，不是吗？所以，也可以放心地把自己交给你吧。

其实丁辉人大可不必问出这句，因为安惠真早被自己的眼神出卖，相处十余年的默契告诉她身下的人已经缴械投降了，可是她却恶趣味地想看到这个高高在上的女王卸下她的高傲，真正听从内心的声音，看着她在自己的引诱下溃不成军。

她不仅要征服她的情感和理智，更要霸占她的身体和心灵。

这样闪躲含糊的反应更让她兴奋，丁辉人加快了手上的节奏，雨点般的吻细密地落在安惠真的身上，在身下人的身上肆意纵火驰骋后，来到她从未探索过的神秘丛林，她用轻巧的舌打开情欲的大门，用灵活的手在这里攻城略地，探索着最深层、最不可侵犯的存在。

安惠真从未体验过这样的感觉，慌乱之下她一只手插进丁辉人的头发摩擦着，一只手紧紧地抓住枕头，巨大的快感和强烈的羞耻共同冲击着她，把自己最后残存的理智淹没，她发出一声长长的呻吟，感受爱人为她带来的如浪潮般席卷的高潮。

在这一刻她们拥有的，是两个人共同颤抖的余波荡漾，是真正的属于两个人的Resonance。

丁辉人单手理了理安惠真凌乱的头发，落下一个温柔的吻之后，又迅速舔了一下安惠真的左侧脸颊，用就像以前问她要不要下课一起去吃炒年糕那样的、最寻常语气问道：「我是属于你的，你一直知道吧？」

安惠真把丁辉人揽入自己的怀抱，紧紧地贴着她的侧脸。「傻瓜，我一直都知道，我们都知道。」

—— 因为有你一起的曲率飞行，我想和你奔赴有玫瑰的目的地。

【完】


End file.
